


The opposite of love's indifference, not hate

by TBGkaru



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fan Comics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, crypto will have it rough just be prepared, crypto-centric, mirage and wraith are very close friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: It's no fun hating the nerd now that everyone does it. Especially when he makes it look so damn heartbreaking.(collection of multiple unrelated comics - recommended reading on PC as these are comics pages)
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Makoa Gibraltar, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 33
Kudos: 163





	1. CRYPTAGE: One more christmas to save- 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaking person, neither am I a writer, but I felt like pictures only wont do these scenes and ideas justice so here I am, spending time on this instead of important projects ;v; 
> 
> There will be multiple moments/scenes depicted chronologicaly, some with more than one page, which I will make sure to specify in chapter names.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated as it's a great motivator to do more and also is very rewarding for the time spent on these ♥ I'm still new to this fandom so here's to hoping my ideas havent been done hundreds of times before ;v;
> 
> FIND ME ON TWITTER @tbgkaru OR TWITCH https://www.twitch.tv/tbgkaru (streaming apex and others with friends who endure and feed into my ship talk)  
> also! cryptage/darksparks discord here: discord.gg/haQSt74wgP trying to get more mature and active people, as the apex fandom is very strange and passive ;v;


	2. CRYPTAGE: One more christmas to save- 2/3




	3. CRYPTAGE: One more christmas to save- 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone ♥


	4. CRYPTAGE: Sabotaged 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crypto gets increasingly closer to finding the truth only to be found back


	5. NSFW!CRYPTAGE: First time with a man - 1/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sadly dont have the time to finish this right now, so it may get updated once I do, but I still wanted to share it with y'all ♥ both of them being clumsy because this is mirage's first time with a guy so knowing his complicated feelings towards his sexuality, he's a blabbering mess, and on the other side is crypto's whose experiencing his first time in general so he's trying to do his best only to overestimate himself OvO;


	6. CRYPTAGE: That Damn Smile - 1/1




	7. CRYPTAGE: Drunk confessions - 1/2?




	8. NSFW!GIBSTIC+FUSE: One kind of a partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish it's okay that I'm posting a different ship here, I didnt feel like making yet another work dedicated to Gibby/Caustic, so I'm just separating my art collection from my comic collection ;v;

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME ON TWITTER @tbgkaru OR TWITCH https://www.twitch.tv/tbgkaru (streaming apex and others with friends who endure and feed into my ship talk)  
> also! cryptage/darksparks discord here: discord.gg/haQSt74wgP trying to get more mature and active people, as the apex fandom is very strange and passive ;v;


End file.
